Two Words
by MartiniBaby1
Summary: It is true that sometimes, two words contain more meaning than the entire dictionary.


A/N: This story contains no references to nosebleeds, dying (super)heroes or other things that make you sad, teary, mad or angry. To say it with the words of Msgenevieve, it's Non-Epilogue-Compliant. Jiha! A big shout out to both RDG and Skybel for the beta'ing. You rock girls, more than you know.

I don't own anything, except for a lingering headache atm.

* * *

**Two Words**

~*~

_To dream, can become a luxury  
when fighting for your life_

-Marc Levy-

~*~

She stares at his small form in the distance, his back towards her, his face greeting the never quiet ocean and the descending sun. She lets her eyes wander over the scenery in front of her, but she cannot help as her gaze continuously snaps back to where he is standing, his eight toes sometimes touched by the cool water of the ocean.

Sara sighs deeply, but not because she is exhausted. Actually, _that_'s exactly how she feels, exhausted, but she ignores the invisible cloak of sleep that is being draped over her. She sighs because she is content, happy and eager to start again. A fresh start with a man she loves, a baby on the way she will cherish for the rest of her days and a family.

_We can have that, one day._

Today.

They finally have their happy ending, or better, their happy start.

For the first time in what feels like an entirely different life, she is not making plans in her head, or looking behind her shoulder for a black Sedan that might be following them. Nor is she wondering when they will have another power nap, a take-away dinner or a shower that is actually worth calling a shower. Surviving was top priority in that entirely different life, but not anymore. Neither of these things is on top of any list she might possibly have, because right now, today, starts the life they deserve. In this new life, lists are overrated, just like toes.

Sara finds herself walking at a peaceful pace, wondering how long it had been since she had had the pleasure of walking like this, leisurely without a care, yet she is unsure when exactly she made the decision to walk towards him.

If she is honest, she knows exactly when she made that decision: months ago, when she left the door to the infirmary unlocked, for him and his innocent brother. Plus six other inmates - some more dangerous than others - although that wasn't part of the that the past cannot be undone and that she doesn't want to erase it either, she would cross the distance between her and this man every day for the rest of her life, especially if that meant they would be together over and over again. So she clears her mind of the past and enjoys the lingering warmth of the Miami sun on her skin, letting the soft breeze play with the strands of her still wet hair.

She had just taken a shower in their little apartment with a view of the sea, while Michael insisted on calling his nephew to spread the good news that they did not need to run anymore. It was hard to believe, especially for Michael, that they were finally free, exonerated. Free to go or not to go; free to make decisions. Never would they take freedom for granted again, not after what they had been through these past months.

_Has it only been months?_ She wonders when she slips her arms around his waist. It feels like years though, if she is honest.

Snuggling as close as she can get, she buries her head in between his strong shoulder blades and feels him instantly relax some more. Smiling, Sara feels even happier than she was a second ago knowing she is the reason. Isn't that love, having such a profound effect on the person you ache for? She likes to think so.

Neither of them know how long they stand there like that, time is not something to keep track of, not anymore. But the gushing sounds of the approaching sea and the fact that eighteen toes and four ankles are becoming invisible due to that approaching sea make them decide that it is time to call it a night. Or go inside at least, because the coldness of the water has made them both completely awake again although their bodies are simultaneously craving a 72 hour uninterrupted sleep.

Seventy-two hours of sleep, staying in bed together for the next month, not bothering to get dressed for the next year or so and making love to the man whose hands squeeze hers right now for the rest of their life; she has never been more content about the decisions she has made in the past. Decisions others might never understand because they have never met this amazing man, her soon-to-be husband. Oh god, she has no regrets. And although she knows that they will have to talk about their pasts and the recent events soon, not tonight or tomorrow, but soon, she wants to let him know right now that she has no regrets about the past.

"Thank you," she tells him through the material of his light blue shirt. It is hardly a whisper, but she knows that he has heard her anyway. Nothing would escape the notice of Michael Scofield, the genius in more ways than one.

"What for?" he whispers back into the darkness of the night, placing his head a little to the left to let it rest in the crook of her neck. He closes his eyes while he waits for her to answer the question.

"You know why," she says matter-of-factly before she kisses him through the cotton of his shirt.

_For giving me hope. For making me alive again, for giving me another reason to fight against my addiction. For adopting__ me into your family without even knowing me. For trusting me and making me part of this. For looking into my soul with the blink of an eye. For loving me and opening your heart. Thanks for never stopping believing in dreaming, and never stopping dreaming of believing. That is what gave me and the others hope, and what kept us alive. Thanks for being you and for giving me the opportunity to get to know you. To love you._

She doesn't voice any of these things, but she knows that one day, she will. And maybe she doesn't even need to say them at all, because she will show them in every single gesture for the rest of her life. Their life. Therefore, instead of saying anything, she just walks around him, and enjoys the warmth of the hug they share.

"You too." He says, and kisses the top of her head like she has done to him, many times before.

_For believing in me. For making a better man out of me. For seeing past the 'inmate' mark that was __tattooed on my file. Thanks for giving me another reason to keep faith and to fight for a future. With you. Thanks for making me believe that one day, starting today, we could have our future. Together. _

He doesn't voice any of these things either, but he believes that she knows all of them nonetheless. And if she doesn't, he will show her for the rest of her life. Their life.

For both Michael Scofield and Sara soon-to-be-Scofield, those two words contained everything they ever wanted to say to each other, and they both knew what the other meant. It is true that sometimes, two words contain more meaning that the entire dictionary.

Holding hands with both their heads upwards, they walked towards the future, to write their history.

Together.

* * *

A/N: Quote (author unknown): Never stop believing in dreaming, and never stop dreaming of believing. That's what gives us hope, and what keeps us alive.

*big hug to all of you who are disappointed, angry, mad and whatsoever at TBTP/PB ending. AU is the new canon!*


End file.
